


Dreck the Halls

by wyomingnot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I am incapable of writing a happy Christmas story, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-03
Updated: 2003-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>from the lj entry where this was originally posted.</p>
<p>"Scenario: One of your characters helps his lover put up and decorate their Christmas tree for the holidays.<br/>Notes: Okay. My first contribution here. And, um. It's not nice. I've had a bad week, and it shows."</p></blockquote>





	Dreck the Halls

Severus could see through the front window that the moment he dreaded was upon him. Bill had paid no heed to his protestations and had brought home a Christmas tree. While he was momentarily tempted to delay his return home, he knew it would be best to just avoid this at home rather than over a pint in a bar.

He entered quietly and hung his cloak by the door. "Good evening, William," he said as he crossed the room, heading towards the stairs.

"Severus? Aren’t you going to help decorate the tree?"

"No. It’s your bloody tree. You decorate it." He made to leave the room, but was blocked by a persistent Bill.

"Where’s your Christmas spirit?"

"I left it in my other robe."

"Very funny. Come on. Please?" Bill implored.

Scrubbing his face with the heel of his hand, Severus responded, "You’re not going to allow me to leave until I do this, are you?"

Bill gave a cheeky grin. "You know it."

Severus let out a resigned sigh. "Very well." He turned around and stalked to the box of decorations on the floor next to the tree. He grabbed a handful of tinsel and plunked it on a branch. "There. I’ve decorated." He glared at Bill as he resumed his walk to the exit. "Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have work to do."

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Bill called out to Severus’ rapidly retreating form. Severus didn’t stop; he continued out of the room and down the stairs to his workroom.

Dropping the garland in his hands to the floor, Bill pursued Severus, catching up as Severus grasped the workroom door handle. He covered his lover’s hand with his own. “Severus? What is going on?"

"You should know well enough by now that there are times when I simply prefer to be left alone. This is one of those times," he replied as he shook off Bill’s hand and opened the door just enough to step inside.

"I don’t understand…" Bill started.

"William?"

"Yes?"

"Fuck off."

Bill kept the door pushed open as he did his best to keep his mouth from hanging open in shock. "I can’t believe you just said that."

"Well, I did. Now go."

Visibly crushed, Bill stepped back from the door. "I love you."

"Goodnight, William," spoken softly as he closed the door.

**Author's Note:**

> from the lj entry where this was originally posted.
> 
> "Scenario: One of your characters helps his lover put up and decorate their Christmas tree for the holidays.  
> Notes: Okay. My first contribution here. And, um. It's not nice. I've had a bad week, and it shows."


End file.
